A shell having replaceable module for portable terminal is disclosed in Republic of Korea registered patent No. 1392562. The invented shell comprises: a shell enclosing and protecting the outer surface of a portable terminal; a mounting groove concavely-formed on the back surface of the shell; a connector rotationally connected in the mounting groove; and a replaceable module consisting of an operation portion, wherein the operation portion is rotationally connected relative to the connector, is received in the mounting groove during folding, and has function of holder of the portable terminal during unfolding.
The prior art has the advantage of unfolding the operation portion by simple operation to support the portable terminal at a desired angle. The replaceable module can be easily replaced and can be manufactured with various designs and functions. The functions of mirror, magnifying lens, traffic card, etc. can be combined in the operation portion of the replaceable module, thereby achieving effect of providing shell with comprehensive applications for portable terminal. On the other hand, to achieve that the connector 310 is rotationally combined with an assembling-disassembling groove 210, the shell becomes thick, at the same time, owing to the tail end rotating manner of the connector 310, the durability is reduced due to repeated use, and the probability of breakage is increased, so that the prior art has the disadvantage of being unstable when it is supported.